Liebe um Mitternacht
by plenoptic
Summary: In the late hours of the night, Soundwave seeks to please his lord and discover the source behind that strange pain in his spark. OptimusXSoundwave SLASH


****

Liebe Um Mitternacht

_Plenoptic_

**Just because. And, uh…hi :D Been awhile, yeah?**

**Here goes something…set while Optimus is Prime and Megsy is High Protectorate.**

* * *

Soundwave had never really loved anything. Or anyone, for that matter. There was Megatron, but that was really loyalty—a deep-seated admiration for a powerful and terrifying being, combined with his own instinctive programming. There were the Cassettes, but then, loving them would have been like loving his own arm or leg. They were an extension of him, his symbiotes and his partners, and he could not love them.

And Soundwave fell into a kind of despair. It would not have bothered him, should not have bothered him, to not be able to feel attachment to anything on an emotional level. But at the same time he rather felt that he was missing something. If he was missing something, he was incomplete. And to be incomplete was to be ineffectual. Soundwave didn't want to be ineffectual. He didn't want to be less of a Cybertronian than his comrades. If he was ineffectual to himself, surely others would see him as ineffectual as well? Would he be thrown away? Disposed of? Regarded as unneeded?

That was then, of course.

When he awoke, it was either very early or very late—he couldn't really be sure. He never had needed much recharge to be fully functional. He sat up and stared around in the dark, not bothering to change the settings of his optics. There was nothing in this room that had not been there when he fell into recharge. Nothing there that could hurt him. Nothing there that he, in turn, wanted to hurt…

He turned his head and looked down, mystified by the strange clenching action his spark made when his optics found his berth partner. Nothing he wanted to hurt…

"Lord Prime," he said loudly. He was not surprised when he did not receive a response. This was expected. Awakening usually occurred only after an average of three point two summons. "Lord Prime. Reminder—there is to be a very early meeting to discuss relations with the Pheltid sector. My lord—"

"When are you going to start calling me Optimus?"

Soundwave paused, taken aback by the tone of his lord's voice. "Observation—you are irritable."

"Frag yes I'm irritable. It's early, you're annoying, and you won't call me Optimus." The brightly hued mech turned on his side, and Soundwave felt his exposed interface stirring at the lithe movement of the Prime's sensitive protoform.

"Requesting permission to ask a question, my lord."

"What?" Optimus grumbled, shuttering his optics. He did not react when a heavy body pressed against his, large hands winding around his slender hips. Prime did, however, most certainly react when one of those devilish hands wrapped around his spike.

"Soundwave…"

"Inquiry—why is it imperative that I refer to you by your casual designation?"

"It's my name. There have been many 'Lord Primes.' But only one 'Optimus.' Call me by my name. As I—ugh!—call you by yours…Soundwave, stop--!"

"Inquiry," Soundwave rumbled, moving his exposed mouth to Optimus's neck as the other mech tipped his head back, crying out and thrusting his hips into his lover's sinfully talented hands. "Why do you request that I stop when it obviously gives you pleasure?"

"Too much," Optimus panted, rolling his head back onto Soundwave's obliging shoulder. "It feels _too_ good, Soundwave, that's why. I'll—_unh!_—come right here if you don't _stop_…"

"Further inquiry—was this not the function you had in mind when you requested that I join you in your berth?"

"You don't get it…a-ah…do you, Soundwave…?"

"Positive," Soundwave said quietly, gently rolling his Prime onto his back and kneeling between the willing spread thighs, licking at the erect spike of the panting mech. "I do not understand what you mean."

"The reason I…asked you…to be my lover," Optimus moaned out, throwing his hips up into that wonderful mouth.

"…Declaration. I was not under the impression that there was any particular reason, my lord."

"It's Optimus. _Oh, Primus_—look, enough with the talking for now, just please don't stop—"

"Understood," Soundewave intoned, and said nothing more, slipping Prime's spike in its entirety into his mouth. He worked him quietly for a breem, the oddest of feelings passing through him as he listened to the polychromatic lord moaning and crying out. Optimus released a choked sob as he came, back arching hard, throwing his head back, one hand groping in the darkness until Soundwave's found him.

He fell back against the many cushions of his berth as the tide of exultation passed, leaving him panting and sighing in the dark, coolant fans whirring to bring his heated body back to safe temperatures. Soundwave moved forward to lay against him, taking his jaw in one heavy hand and bringing their mouths together, delving his glossa into the sweet, hot cavity. Soundwave had always thoroughly enjoyed the taste of the Prime's mouth. It set his oral circuitry alight with pleasant fire, made his spark throb until it was almost painful, but it was a pain Soundwave could not exactly understand—a good pain. A pain he found himself longing for during the long joors he and Optimus were apart.

Frowning, Soundwave withdrew, watching the younger mech carefully.

"You are aroused again," he observed.

"Duly noted," Optimus grunted, lifting his head to peer in the dark at his half-hard spike. "Ugh. And after last night, too…I don't even remember all of it…"

"You overloaded four times. I brought you to overload twice orally, once on your cord and once on your valve, and twice within your port. The first time it was from the front, and then you got on your hands and knees and I—"

"Thank you, Soundwave," Optimus cut in with a laugh, covering his lover's mouth with one hand. "I don't need all the details. I'm sore today, so I'm sure it was a good time."

Soundwave paused. "Processing."

"Processing what?"

"You are in pain? As a result of our intimacy?"

"A good pain," Optimus assured him, smiling and running his fingertips down Soundwave's oddly striking face.

Soundwave's optics widened behind his visor, and the Prime yelped in surprise when a strong hand caught his.

"Inquiry—you feel it as well, my lord?"

"It's Optimus—and, what?" Prime asked, tipping his head to the side. When Soundwave did not respond, Optimus leaned in, kissing him full on the mouth. "What?" he asked softly, lips brushing against his lover's as he spoke. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I feel it as well," Soundwave intoned, a slight tremor racing through him. Why? "When I am near you, my lord, I feel a pain in my spark. I cannot explain it. I am uninjured, and yet…"

Optimus waited for him to complete the thought. He did not.

"Soundwave," Optimus asked after a moment, hesitant. "Soundwave, do you…love me?"

"Repeat?"

"The pain in your spark when I'm close to you. Is it possible that you feel that way because you have…because you are in love with me?"

Soundwave looked at the other mech, unsure for the first time he could remember. "Inquiry…why do you seem so hopeful?"

"Primus. Why do you ask such embarrassing questions?"

"I apologize. It was not my intention to embarrass my lord."

Optimus sighed, sitting up and motioning for Soundwave to do the same. The telepath obeyed, honestly surprised when Optimus climbed into his lap. Unprecedented. The Prime had never been so forward.

"I asked you," the Prime began quietly, resting his forehead against Soundwave's, "to join me in my berth because I have feelings for you. Because I care for you, and want to be close to you. I wanted to be touched by you, and touch you. I wanted to share pleasure with you, and only with you."

"…Inquiry…"

"Because I love you, you fool," Optimus murmured. "Just how much does this visor blind you?"

"…No physical object can blind a metaphorical truth."

"Well said." Optimus wriggled his lower body, releasing a rich moan when he maneuvered his weeping port onto Soundwave's erect interface. He began to thrust gently, the spark of undeniable lust in his lover's optics setting him on fire inside.

"Would you like to lie down, my lord?" Soundwave asked mildly, his voice not betraying the raging arousal coursing through him.

"No. I like it this way, sitting on top of you like this," Optimus laughed, tossing his head back and sighing in near bliss when Soundwave obligingly licked and bit at his throat. "Primus. You're huge, Soundwave—you feel fragging amazing inside me—"

"Are you attempting to seduce me, my lord?"

"Maybe," Optimus chuckled, leaning in to lightly lick Soundwave's audio receptor. "Is it working?"

"I have long since been seduced by you," Soundwave answered simply. He placed his hand's on Optimus's aft, using the other male as leverage to thrust up into that divinely warm port. He liked taking Optimus. He liked pleasuring Optimus, he liked hearing Optimus cry out his name and claw at him in the dark. And he liked the random office visits he occasionally had to make, liked the smile that always touched Optimus's face when his lover came in the room.

"Optimus," he gasped quietly, pulling the other mech close, spike releasing several thick streams of transfluid as he came powerfully inside his lover. "I…Optimus…"

The Prime overloaded, wrapping his arms around Soundwave's neck and coming with a harsh cry, fingers tightening around the larger male's shoulders. They held one another for a long time afterwards, knowing they had to move forward but unsure of what to do next.

"My lord…it was…satisfactory?"

"…Stop fishing for compliments. You know you're good. You make me cry out every time."

"May I make yet another inquiry, my lord?"

"Might as well. Go for it," Optimus murmured sleepily, resting his head against Soundwave's and shuttering his optics. "Better make it fast though…you wore me out…"

"…Optimus."

"Hmm…?"

Soundwave hesitated. "I…" He broke off, shaking his head. Optimus's vents breathed softly, washing his lover in warm air. The telepath gently lowered the Prime to the berth, lifting the thermal blankets to cover his bare protoform. Thick blue fingers tenderly traced the contours of the handsome face, optics softening behind the brutal red visor as they gazed upon the other mech.

"…Optimus. May I…love you?"

Optimus Prime sighed, his mumblings that of one already lost to deep sleep. Soundwave leaned in and kissed his lord delicately upon the mouth before allowing himself to drop onto the berth beside his lover, and for the time being, his question went unanswered.


End file.
